losredondosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La bestia pop
thumb|246px|Tapa del disco La bestia pop es la segunda canción de Gulp!. Es una composición de Beilinson - Solari y forma parte de las canciones mas emblemáticas de la banda junto con Jijiji y otras mas. Se oyó por primera vez para 1983 y constituyó el primer hit de la grupo. Letra Mi héroe es la gran bestia pop que enciende en sueños la vigilia y antes que cuente diez dormirá A brillar mi amor vamos a brillar mi amor Mi amigo esta groggy sin destilar pero yo se que hay caballos que se mueren potros sin galopar A brillar mi amor vamos a brillar mi amor Voy a bailar el rock del rico Luna Park y atomizar la butaca y brillar como mi héroe la gran bestia pop A brillar mi amor vamos a brillar mi amor Dijo el Indio Primera Entrevista Es como una joda a nostoros mismos y al medio, pero no hay una ironía malsana, es simplemente un chiste. Y de acuerdo a como venga la noche, uno puede estar incitando a ‘brillar, mi amor’ o eso mismo se transforma en algo irónico. Segunda Entrevista thumb|212px|Una de las primeras veces que se escuchó Ya se empezaban a ver los peligros que tenía transformarse en una gran bestia pop. Hay una segunda estrofa: "Mi amigo está groggy sin destilar/pero yo sé que hay caballos que se mueren potros sin galopar"; que habla de los peligros de la falopa, tiene que ver con todo lo que recibe la gran bestia pop. Y la última estrofa es la oferta de la gente: "Voy a bailar el rock del rico Luna Park/ a atomizar la butaca y brillar como mi héroe la gran bestia Pop"; dice como que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ante tu capricho. Toda esa pintura es muy escueta porque son temas pop, con estrofas cortas y más bien sugerentes. Quizás una de las claves de la perdurabilidad del tema sea la ambigüedad de su letra, que se pone muy de manifiesto en el estribillo: "Vamos a brilla mi amor..." porque allí se critica algo a la vez que se lo celebra. En la cultura que uno absorbió la ambigüedad es permanente. Esa cultura siempre se nutrió de lo demonizado por las culturas oficiales y entonces uno no puede más que padecer esa falta de revelación que le indique con certeza qué está bien y que está mal. Todo lo que puedo escribir en tercera persona me cabe a mí como objeto de descripción. Si llegué a comprenderlo es porque soy capaz de eso. Soy capaz de las peores miserias de mis personajes y hasta me atrevo a decir -sin dar pruebas- que de algunas de las virtudes también. Curiosidades *El solo que aparece promediando el tema es muy similar al que aparece (también promediando la canción), en el tema "Feed me to the lions" de la banda punk "Adam & the ants". Ese mismo fragmento se oye en la overtura inicial de la película "Lawrence de Arabia" (1961) y también en el tema "Softly, as in a morning sunrise" de Kenny Barron (década del '60) pero que su autor original fue Sigmund Romberg quién incluyó el tema en un disco de operatas "The New Moon" sacado en 1930. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Gulp!